Central Style Gaming
by Audrianna13
Summary: Roy comes in late to the cafeteria to find his men playing some kind of game...involving dice...and the Elric brothers? Also, Hughes hasn't thrown himself at Roy yet.


As Roy Mustang walked into the cafeteria, he heard the unmistakable sound of dice being shaken together and then thrown onto a board. He rolled his eyes. The men were gambling again? Then again, what would one really expect from army men (and the occasional women)?

"Nine all together," Hughes crowed delightedly. There were moans. "I'm that much closer to winning…"

Roy blinked. Hughes was gambling? That didn't sound very much like him. For that matter, even if he were playing a game or something, he usually honed in on Roy pretty quickly. He had yet to do so.

Roy stood in the middle of the cafeteria and swiveled, trying to find out where the gamblers were sitting.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the Elric brothers (Ed's bright red coat really stood out in the sea of blue uniforms), who were sitting in a corner, Ed at the head of the table and Al next to him. He then skipped right over them.

The Colonel kept scanning the room, with no luck finding someone playing a game, when he heard the dice roll again, and a distinctive young voice yell out, "Ha – take that! I rolled four!" And then something else was said lowly and quickly enough that Mustang couldn't make it out.

Groans from the corner where the Elric brothers were sitting, and as Roy moved so that Al's armour wasn't blocking his view, he saw Hughes, Fuery, Havoc, and Breda all sitting at the table as well, looking down at a board as the blond alchemist moved something forward.

_They're letting him __**gamble**__? _Roy thought. _He's not old enough to, even if he __**is **__in the army!_

Roy strode over to put a stop to this, but as he approached he realized that this wasn't any kind of gambling game he recognized.

They were all holding green-backed cards with something printed in white also on the back. There were slips of paper and pencils sitting in front of them. Figurines were scattered over the board, which actually looked something similar to a floor plan…well, a rather severely messed up floor plan.

"I know the answer~!" Ed was saying in a singsong voice as he reached the table.

"You have the luck of the devil," Havoc muttered grumpily, leaning back in his chair and taking a drag from his cigarette. Then he noticed Roy standing behind Ed. "Hey, Colonel. Hawkeye finally let you out for lunch?"

Ed froze where he was simultaneously reaching for the slip of paper in front of him and a small manila envelope in the middle of the board.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked.

"What does it look like we're doing, bastard? We're playing a game," Ed said, not turning around. "And I've just won. If you could leave so that I can enjoy my victory in peace…?"

"No, I'm actually quite comfortable where I'm sitting," Roy replied pleasantly.

Ed spun around. "You're not sitting!" he said.

Roy pulled a chair from a nearby table over and sat between Hughes and Ed.

"Now I am," he smirked.

Ed glowered at him. "Fine," the blond said. He lifted his slip of paper and declared triumphantly, "It was Colonel Mustang, in the office, with the candlestick!"

Then Ed grabbed the manila envelope, opened it, and fanned out the cards inside for the table to see, confident enough not to need to look at them himself. The men all sighed in defeat.

"Victory is mine," he grinned.

Roy blinked. "…What the hell? What just happened?" he muttered to Hughes.

"You killed Mr. Black in the office with the candlestick," Hughes said, gesturing at the board.

Roy looked at him blankly, and then looked at the board, at the middle of which 'CLUE' was emblazoned in large white block letters, no longer blocked by the manila envelope. The figurines were actually tiny metal replicas of all the players (plus himself and Hawkeye) scattered around a floor plan for the Central Headquarters, albeit with much fewer rooms. He looked back at Hughes.

"It's Clue: Central style!" the other man explained. "Ed made the figures, as well as changing the board and cards. Isn't it great?"

Roy just sighed.


End file.
